


The Secret

by anxiousdyke



Series: Wolfstar oneshots to make me feel better [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Smut, Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, lily and james walk on them, so soft!!!!, ugh sirius is so soft, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdyke/pseuds/anxiousdyke
Summary: So I kinda wanted to include sex in this one, but then I realized that as a lesbian, I know as much about sex between two males as I know about quantum physics, which is not much. So there's only soft smut, nothing graphic.





	The Secret

"Sirius," Remus said, lurking over Sirius' arm to see what the boy had written. They were laying on Sirius' bed in the dormitory, both of them deep in their assingments: Remus focusing on his Potions recipe, while Sirius was writing an essay for the History of Magic.

"Yeah?" Sirius looked at him, proudly showing him how much he'd written already. "I think it's good. Don't you like it?"

"You can't hand it in," Remus answered softly, then took the sheet of parchment and tore it in half, despite Sirius' resentful moan. "Babe, Henry the Malignant didn't pass that law in 1354, but in 1454. Everything you've written after that is utter bullshit."

"Maybe, but my dear Moony," Sirius carefully picked up the torn pieces of his assingment from the bed sheets and started putting them in order again; he wanted to glue them together later. "Professor Binns doesn't read our work anyway, he randomly grades it. I got a great grade from the last one and James wrote it for me. It doesn't matter what I hand in."

"Oh, but it does," Remus raised his eyebrows. "Because if you take time to write that, you might as well do it correctly. Now you will remember the wrong date. If they ask about that on the OWLs, you're screwed."

"You seem to forget, babe, that I don't know shit about history anyways and I don’t really believe I'm gonna pass the OWLS," Sirius scoffed and winked at his friend, who now seemed seriously disturbed.

"That is just so irresponsible and stupid, Sirius I'm-" Remus started and would go on for long if Sirius hadn't kissed him - he pulled away all the books and parchments and the ink had spilled over the sheets when he abruptly jumped closer to Remus and took him in for a long kiss. Remus lost his breath for a second.

"What are you-" He muttered when Sirius started taking off his shirt. "Pads-"

"It makes me horny when you're being smart," Sirius said casually and placed his hand on Remus' chest, the other one he ran through his own hair, making Remus' brain stop for a second. He looked so incredibly _hot_ Remus couldn't deal with that, that's just how he worked on Remus - usually so collected and calm, he would completely lose it at something as simple as Sirius running hand through his long, black hair. 

Sirius' fingers were gently scratching Remus' chest and stomach, his thumb was drawing little circles on his abs. Suddenly he bent down and kissed one of the scars on Remus' stomach. "You're beautiful."

Remus just nodded at that. It's been a while since they first had sex, but it would still make Remus a little bit shy; not because he was unsure of his abilities - he saw more than once than he could make Sirius go crazy if he wanted to - but because of his body, so full of little scars and scratches. Sirius would assure him more than once that he does not care about those little things, but Remus was far from feeling completely comfortable in his own skin.

"Sirius, James might come in any second," Remus said, but he was looking down at Sirius with a smile. He put his fingers on Sirius' cheek and gently touched his lips with his thumb. Sirius moved his head and bit his fingers playfully.

"It's time they learn about us anyway, don't you think?"

"They're gonna be horrified!" Remus laughed and Sirius scoffed too, breathing a stream of hot air directly at Remus' nipple, making his boy shiver a little. "Can you imagine Marlene- she's gonna make so much fun of us."

"Yeah, but in her defence" Sirius moved and now his face was buried into Remus' neck - the rest of that sentence was mumbled against his soft skin. "I would make fun of her too when she first got with Dorcas."

Remus let out a shaky sigh when Sirius started placing hot kisses on his neck. He knew exactly which spots make Remus feel best and he smiled when he bit Remus' earlobe and felt his body tighten.

"You like that, Moony?" He teased as his hand reached the belt on Remus' trousers. Then he slipped his hand into one of the pockets. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"You're asking for trouble."

"Nah, I don't think so," Sirius kissed Remus' chest again and then winked at him with amusement. "If anybody walks in you can always Obliviate them. I bet you know the spell, smartass."

"Sure I do," Remus whispered, then placed his hand on the back of Sirius' neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. They both closed their eyes and Remus breathed deeply, enjoying the subtle scent of Sirius' body surrounding him - a great mixture of his cologne, the mint gum he had just chewed and just himself. Remus associated this scent almost with a home, with a place he feels safe in. Because that's how Sirius made him feel for the entire time they'd known each other.

Remus loved everything about Sirius, really. From his hair, always too long, to his skinny legs. Remus had never thought of himself as a romantic type of guy, but he discovered that he could just look into Sirius' dark eyes for hours. There was something magnetic about his best friend, and even though they'd known each other for seven long years, Sirius was still able to surprise him and make him fall in love all over again. Remus would do anything for that boy.

Sirius sat straight up and smiled, taking a long look at his boyfriend.

”You’re so hot, Lupin,” he said, and then, after a quick hesitation, added, “I fucking love you.”

He said it so casually, just like ihe was ordering a beer, not confessing his feelings for the first time. Remus gasped at that quietly and he felt his guts rolling inside of his stomach. He wanted to hear those words for so long, but as he actually heard them, he got speechless.

”You know, you usually answer something like I love you too after that.”

Sirius playfully ran his hand through his hair, but Remus knew it’s the way he shows insecurity. Sirius hardly ever let anyone see history true colors, always hiding behind a curtain of his usual careless and funny self, and when he let other people see how he truly felt, he looked delightfully vulnerable and sweet. Remus loved that. Sirius was looking at him with his lip bitten and his eyes big and full of hope... he would let himself act that honest and real way only when they were alone. It made Remus feel really special. 

Suddenly, after a few seconds of silence that surely felt like forever for Sirius, Remus took him in an embrace, and after kissing his forehead, he whispered, “of course I love you, too. So much.”

He heard Sirius scoffing and he just knew his boyfriend was grinning widely. “So now, can I finally blow you?”

 

* * *

 

“Potter,” Lily Evans said as soon as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room with a handful of books and a pen sticking out of her messy hair. Her boyfriend looked at her from the couch. “Have you seen Remus? We were supposed to work on Astrology together.”

”Nah,” James shrugged; he was laying all over the couch with his legs thrown on the pillows, playing with his wand. A few yellow birds were flying around his head and he noticed Lily looking at them. “Cute, huh? I’ve been practicing the spell for Flitwick.”

"I see. I've learned this one already," Lily raised her eyebrows when one of the birds started furiously flying around her head and singing out loud. "I can help you with them, if you want."

”They’re stupid as fuck, I know,” James sighed and moved his wand - the window opened immediately. When birds felt the warm wind they immediately rushed out of the dormitory. James ran fingers through his hair, still a little proud of his abilities. “I’ll work on them.”

Lily just smiled at that and placed the books on the mantelpiece. James sat straight up on the sofa, making some space next to him. “Wanna sit, Lils?” 

“Babe, I gotta go,” she leaned forward to kiss his forehead and he pouted his lips. “I have this assignment. I need to find Remus.”

”He’s probably in the library,” James said sadly and laid his hands on Lily’s hips, making her come closer to him; the pen fell from her hair and rolled under the sofa when he placed a kiss on her stomach. She tied her arms together and frowned. “Where he spends most of his sad, little life. You, however, could spend the time a little more fascinatingly, you know.”

”I’m gonna pass,” she smoothly slipped out of his embrace and smacked his head with her book as she went away. James sighed, leaning down to reach the lost pen. Lily had walked towards the staircase leading to boys’ dormitory, when she stopped and turned around. “I’m gonna look for him upstairs, wanna come with me?”

”Sure,” James immediately jumped up and was by her side within seconds; he put the pen back inside of her messy bun and smacked her butt. She rolled her eyes, but laughed gracefully and kissed him on the cheek. He got blushes immediately. Man, after two years with her she still made his guts roll. 

“I have to find Sirius, anyway. We were supposed to train a little Quidditch since the weather is so fine,” James said and his eyes immediately lightened up. “Have I told you that I got the newest Nimbus?”

”Only three hundred times already,” Lily replied as she was jumping up the staircase. He felt an urge to touch her butt again but he didn't manage to do that because she was already on the top of the stairs. They both entered the dormitory and squinted their eyes immediately to adjust to the darkness surrounding them. There was no source of light whatsoever - the windows were closed and the curtains were all down, as if somebody made sure the room was perfectly black.

"Damn, you live like that?" Lily asked teasingly and drew her wand. She took a few steps and walked into a pile of books laying next to one of the beds. "Lumos!"

James walked towards the curtains and opened them with one quick move of his hands. Lily passed three beds and went forward the one that Sirius would ususally sleep in. She lurked curiously, because it was just a mess - books were carelessly thrown on the floor around it and the ink spillt all over the sheet and rug, but, to Lily's joy, she spotted somebody laying in Sirius' bed.

"Merlin's beard," she muttered more to herself than to James. She picked up one of the books. "It's the middle of the day-"

"Sirius likes his naps, just hit him with that book," James said carelessly, walking towards Lily. He hit one of the beds on his way and painfully hurt his toes - he fell on the bed. Lily rolled her eyes at that but James, being a drama queen as he was usually, started hissing and cursing. "Fuck!"

The loud noise finally woke Remus up. He felt incredibly confused at first, and his eyes didn't entirely adjust to the dormitory being so enlightened, so he just asked. "Um, yes?"

The next sound he heard was Lily's shriek as she jumped backwards from the bed and dropped the book back on the floor. His heart started racing furiously when he got what was happening - and who was standing by him. Lily gasped loudly. "Oh, my god! Remus?!"

"Lily?"

"Moony, why are you sleeping in Sirius' bed?" James asked stupidly. Lily already got what was going on, but James didn't even let that thought enter his head. "Have you seen Sirius?"

"James," Lily said with her voice shaking, giving him a meaningful look. "I don't think Moony was-"

At that moment Remus felt Sirius' arm laying on his chest moved slightly. He finally woke up, the man of the hour - with his hair so messy and his eyes still half-closed, he muttered something incomprehensible and cuddled his face back into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus threw his arm off of himself and sat up on the bed, running hand through his own hair. Sirius moaned at that.

"Remus, why-"

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus whispered and hit his arm to finally wake him up. "I told you we were asking for it."

At that moment James seemed to finally understood what was happening. He moaned loudly and reached for Lily's hand, maybe for comfort, maybe out of shock. She started brushing her thumb against his knuckles. "No!" James gasped, trying to hold it together. "No- you two! In my dormitory, the dormitory I sleep in!"

"I don't think that's important now, James," Lily rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Remus - he seemed very embarassed and his eyes would wonder away from hers all the time. She wasn't sure whether she should laugh, cry or be mad at him. Not for shagging Sirius, but for not telling her.

"James is here?" Sirius asked, but he still didn't raise his head from the soft pillow. "Fuck."

"Fuck indeed!" James yelled with a weird voice tone, something between being amused and mad. "You prick, you were shagging Moony all this time!"

"Only for a year," Remus corrected him and James just scoffed. He shrugged. "I just thought you should now."

"I should know- yeah, I should know!" James said, standing up from the bed he was sitting on and walking towards them. "I should know my best friends are fucking each other!"

"Hey, it's not that I'm only fucking him, you know!" Sirius said, finally sitting up next to Remus. "I love that guy!"

"It's okay, guys, hey!" Lily stepped between them, placing hand on James' chest. "James is just in shock. As am I!"

"I'm sorry I haven't told you, Lily," Remus said quietly, finally looking at her for long enough to see she's smiling gently. "I just- we just didn't want to... to ruin anything. I was afraid."

"Of course," she replied gently and shrugged. "I just kinda wish you'd told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I get it."

"Well, I don't," James ran his hand through his hair and was in a weird state between laughing and crying. He was speaking directly to Sirius, who proudly endured his sight. "We're best friends for six years, you basically live at my house and you don't tell me for a year about something like that. I'm hurt, I'm betrayed!" he went on, but Sirius saw his lips began forming something like a smile. "I'm disgusted, I'm-"

Sirius threw a pillow and hit James' face with it. Lily scoffed.

"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. But it's- weird."

"You think I don't know you're gay?" James looked at him with eyes big as a galleon. "Idiot, it's obvious."

Maybe it was, and maybe there was nothing they should had been worried about, but seeing their friends react so well, it made Remus' guts untie again. Rationally, he knew they would, but he couldn't be sure. An invisible weight had been liften off his shoulders. He felt pretty incredible, because now him and Sirius could hold hands, kiss, hug in public, without the fear of their secret coming out... the possibilities seemed beautiful, were endless, and made Remus smile so widely his cheeks hurt.


End file.
